Burning Soul
by CreCra
Summary: Adeka Eldrid is the spirit of summer. She runs into Pitch Black, who, locked in his cell, convinces her to help him out if he helps her to find her baby teeth and unlock her memories. But back at the North Pole, the moon sends a message, telling of a new guardian- Adeka Eldrid. Will Adeka stay with Pitch, or join the guardians and help defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

Adeka didn't know exactly where she was. All she knew was that her full name was Adekagagwaa Eldrid. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know anything about herself, in fact. Just a few hours before, she had awoken laying on the ground in the middle a forest.

_She looked up to the sky and the first thing she saw was the moon. It was bright and full, and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. The moon told her that she was called Adekagagwaa Eldrid, the spirit if summer. There was snow on the ground, but when Adekagagwaa touched it, it simply melted. She jerked her hand back quickly, not sure what was going on. She stood up, and the snow beneath her feet turned to water. As soon as she stepped off, it froze again. She gasped. Looking down at her clothes, she saw that she was wearing only a black short-sleeved shirt and brown pants. Shouldn't she be freezing? She wasn't even wearing shoes! But she wasn't even cold. She felt relatively warm, in fact. Adekagagwaa looked to the left and saw a small, frozen pond, glinting in the moonlight. She walked over to it, and kneeling down, she touched the icy surface with the tips of her fingers, and the ice that made contact with her hand instantly melted. A small smile formed on her face. She tentatively placed a toe on the ice, and then bolted across the frozen pond, leaving a path behind where her feet had melted the ice. She began to laugh, and ran through the forest. While she was running, she thought about what the moon told her. That her name was Adekagagwaa Eldrid and she was the spirit of summer. What did that mean? Adekagagwaa. What a long name. What about just . . . Adeka? Better. Not such a mouthful. Soon she stumbled across a small village. There were people lining the streets, walking and chatting. _

"_Excuse me, ma'am?" Adeka turned to a lady, but she simply walked by as if no one was there. _How rude, _she thought. She saw a small boy running down the road. "Excuse me?" She called to the boy. He didn't look up, just kept running towards her. "Can you tell me—" Adeka froze as the boy ran . . . through her? Her eyes widened. Panicked, she turned to a couple walking down the street. They walked right through her, not even noticing. Adeka swiveled around. So many things were going through her head. The streets became more crowded, and more people kept walking right through her, as if she were air. Panicking and gasping for breath, Adeka sprinted out of the town, tears of confusion and bewilderment blurring her vision. _

And so, after hours of pushing aside stray branches and running, Adeka thought she heard something. Ducking behind a tree, she brought her knees to her chest and held her breath. She heard slow footsteps approaching. She saw the figure of a boy passing the tree she hid behind. He didn't look much older than her, though she didn't even know her own age. He had hair as white as the snow, and was wearing a brown shawl. He carried a staff in his right hand, and was mumbling something incoherent to Adeka. As soon as he was past the tree, she bolted out, but tripped over something, maybe a root. She landed with a louder than necessary _thud_. The boy spun around, pointing the staff at her. For just less than a second, her eyes met his, and then she turned and sprinted the other way. _He could see me! _She thought. _Turn around! Maybe he's like you! _She argued with herself. _No! I can't, _she thought. She shook her head to clear it. _I need to get out of here. _

**302 YEARS LATER**

It was December third. There was snow covering the ground, but Adeka wasn't cold. She was warm, in fact, a truth she had gladly accepted over the years. She had realized that she was immortal, and that there were others like her. She spent most of her time wandering the globe, and had learned that she could summon rain and winds from the east and south. She could warm the air. Adeka brought the summer. She had ditched her shirt and pants long ago for a black tank top and jean shorts. She still didn't wear any shoes; she didn't need them. She preferred to keep her dark brown hair down, and it fell about three inches below her shoulders. Her skin was sprinkled with freckles, which she had never been very fond of. Adeka spent most of her time touring famous places. However, after three hundred years of doing this, it became a bit . . . boring. Adeka had to admit; she got a little lonely sometimes. But when June began, Adeka took over her job of bringing the summer. The children were so happy when school ended and the sun was bright and warm. They loved the nice weather. They could run around and play outside all day. She loved making the kids happy, but she still sometimes felt that something in her life was missing.

It was almost winter now, and the snow had begun to fall in most places. Though she had never seen him, Adeka knew that the winter spirit, Jack Frost, was now taking up his job of bringing winter to the world. The snow hadn't fallen here yet, of course, Adeka wasn't exactly sure where _here _was. She only knew she was in the northeastern United States of America. As she walked, she felt a cold breeze blowing in from the north. It would probably start to snow in the next day or two.

Adeka turned onto a trail in the woods. She walked for a few minutes, admiring the nature surrounding her. She saw two children, a boy and a girl, probably brother and sister, walking down the trail. The same as all people, they didn't see Adeka, and just walked past her. Adeka frowned. Though she had spent her entire life with this same result, it still made her upset. She hadn't talked to anyone in ages, and that had just been a run-in with the groundhog. Suddenly, Adeka heard a crash somewhere nearby. She turned to her right, towards the source of the noise. Another crash. And another. She followed the sounds deeper into the forest. It seemed to get colder the deeper she went, though that didn't bother her. She only noticed because she could see her breath when she exhaled. She ran through piles of dead leaves on the ground when suddenly, she fell through the ground. Well, not through the ground, though that's what it seemed at the moment. After what seemed to be thirty seconds of falling, she landed on her back with a loud yell.

"Ow," she muttered. Adeka stood up, looking around, but it was pitch black.

She held out her hand and a small flame hovered above her palm. Not too long after she had discovered she was immortal, Adeka had learned that she could not only heat and melt things, but she could summon fire, too. A useful trick in this case. It looked that she was in a cave. The walls were gray, like soot. There were stalactites hanging from the ceiling, and stalagmites pointing up from the ground. Adeka looked up, but she didn't see anything. _I fell. There must be a hole in the ceiling . . . _she thought. But if there had been a hole, it was gone now. _I'll have to find another way out. _She walked hesitantly down the narrow path for what felt like hours. Finally, she saw a soft light a few meters forward, and followed it. Adeka extinguished the fire, and walked out of the tunnel. However, what she though was an exit, had turned out to be an entrance. Before her was a huge cavern. From the ceiling hung large metal cages, their doors ajar. In the center of the room was a sphere that held blank, black versions of the seven continents. Asia, North America, South America, Africa, Antarctica, Europe and Australia. It was rotating a lazy clockwise circle. Adeka raised an eyebrow, and approached the globe. She could see thousands of small, bright yellow lights dotting the continents. She slowly reached out to touch the globe.

"I wouldn't," Adeka heard a quiet yet menacing voice echoed about the chamber. She spun around quickly, her fingertips each blazing with flames. The voice cackled. It sent chills down her spine. "That won't be necessary." It spoke. Adeka lowered her arms. "Who are you?" She asked. No reply. "Where are you?" She tried. There was a sigh. "I'm afraid I've been locked away, in one of my own cells, coated with magic that enables one to escape. Curse my genius."

"Where?" Adeka asked. She wanted to know the source of the voice. "Just to your right. Don't tell me you can't see me." Adeka turned and sure enough, there was a small circular cage on the ground, but she didn't she anyone inside. She walked around to the other side of the cage and there in the corner, jus barely able to identify, was the silhouette of a man. "Who . . . who are you?" She asked.

"Are you saying you don't recognize me?" He cackled. Adeka summoned a flame in her hand and commanded it to circle the cage. When it had she could see too clearly. He was tall and dressed all in gray. His hair was black and his eyes yellow and cat-like. His skin itself was almost gray.

"Pitch. You're Pitch Black, the spirit of fear." Adeka said.

"Yes. And you are Adeka Eldrid. The spirit of summer." He confirmed.

"How do you know my name?" Adeka asked. Pitch raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the fire that surrounded the cage. "Only the spirit of summer can summon fire." He replied. "I've been waiting for you. I need your help."

"Why would I help you?" Adeka asked, unsure of what he was leading up to. She had heard of his stunt two years ago, and she wasn't sure she liked him.

He smiled evilly. "Because I can help you. I know what you want. You wish you could remember your human life. You want to know why the moon chose you. Well, we both know that those memories are kept in you mortal baby teeth. And I can help you get them."

Adeka narrowed her eyes. "What do I have to do to help you?"

"Why, help me out of this cell, of course." He replied.

"If I let you out, you'll just try to overthrow the guardians again." Adeka told him.

"Nonsense," He responded. "I know I've made mistakes in the past, but now all I want is peace. The world is unbalanced without fear. I must bring it back. Not too much, but enough to bring balance. The children do not believe in me anymore." At this his face fell, and Adeka actually felt a little bad for him. Most children had never even heard of her. And if they did, they didn't actually believe she was real. Maybe Pitch had a point. But she couldn't help him after what he'd tried to do to the guardians! But maybe he was telling the truth. After all, he had promised to help her get her baby teeth. _I need to know why I'm here, _she thought.

"Okay. I'll help you."

"Fantastic! All I need you to do is melt the bars!" He replied.

"Melt the bars? I can melt snow and ice . . . but metal?" Adeka wasn't so sure she could do that.

"You have the power, Adeka. You just don't know it yet. And you won't until you try," he coaxed.

Taking a deep breath, Adeka wrapped her arms around the bars and concentrated. She felt power surging through her veins, down her arms and through her fingers. Smoke rose from the bars. They began to slowly soften beneath her hands. She really could do it. _I didn't know I could conduct that much heat! _She thought to herself. Maybe Pitch could help her to realize her true powers as well as regain her memories. After only two minutes she had melted three bars and they lay in a melted, disfigured heap at her feet. Pitch arose and slowly walked out of the cage. He inhaled, and black sand curled from his arms. "It's been a while since I've been able to use my powers," he said. Looking down at Adeka he said, "Thank you."

"Now you need to help me," Adeka told him.

"Don't worry, I will." He replied. "Shall we go?" He asked.

Adeka nodded. She felt a small ping of regret as she walked next to Pitch, but tried to ignore it. He was going to help her. He had changed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hey its me! I really love Rise of the Guardians, and this plot popped into my head, so I decided to write it out. I'm trying to think of a better title . . . I don't really like the current one. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not even going to try excuses. I told myself I would update the next time it snowed, but that obviously didn't work out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_JACK FROST'S P.O.V_

December first was Jack's favorite day of the year. Winter didn't technically start until the twenty-first, but what could he say? He had always been impatient. Jack hovered in the clear skies above New York, his last stop in America, and looked below himself at the green that covered the land. _Time to change that, _he thought. Gripping his staff in his right hand, Jack closed his eyes and concentrated. In only a matter of seconds, dark clouds were rolling in and encasing the state with a gray shadow. It started to snow heavily. Jack sped down to the streets. Children gathered at their windows, watching the white flakes drift down. Jack smiled. It never bored him to see the excited faces of the children during the first snowfall. He passed a school with kids running out the doors and into the streets, laughing with joy. With one last wave of his staff, Jack flew off into the skies, England bound.

That was his favorite place. Burgess. Where he had grown up in the 1700s. It was also where Jamie lived. Every year on the same day (and occasionally throughout the months) Jack would visit his friend. Jamie was very important to Jack; he had been the first to believe in him. And so he was excited when he swooped down, the clouds following him, into Burgess, flying towards where Jamie lived. Jack lifted his head, the wind whipping his hair and the icy air nipping at his face were his favorite things about flying. He loved feeling so free. Like nothing could tie him down. He approached Jamie's house and flew to his friend's window, but he wasn't in his room. Jack flew around the house, looking through the windows. He saw Jamie's mother in the kitchen and his little sister, Sophie, playing in the living room, but no Jamie. Jack frowned. _Where was he? _He sat on the roof and scrunched his eyebrows. _Where would Jamie be? It was a Monday, and by the looks of the sky, it was about two o'clock in the afternoon . . . _and then it hit him. School. Jamie goes to school on weekdays. _Riiight . . . _how cold he have forgotten? All kids go to school. Jack face-palmed. Jamie was nine now, and in the third grade. He would be dismissed at . . . Jack didn't know. How long was school? He had gone to school back when he was human, hadn't he? He should know this. _Well, that _was _three hundred and two years ago, _he thought to himself. He flew to the school that he knew Jamie attended and waited in a nearby tree. Time passed, but nothing happened. All Jack saw were the white puffs of snow lazily drifting to the ground. A few settled in his eyelashes, and he blinked them away. He rested his back on the trunk of the tree, and slowly, his eyelids closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jack?"

"Jack!"

"JACK!"

"Wha—AH!" Jack rolled over and fell out of his branch face first into the snow. "Ow . . . " he moaned, slowly sitting up.

"Jack! Are you okay? I can't believe you're finally here! It feels like its been years!"

Jack looked up just in time to be knocked over again by Jamie's bear hug. "Good to see you too, kiddo." Jack wheezed under the boy.

"Sorry," Jamie apologized and stood up, offering a hand to Jack, who accepted it and stood up. "I'm just a little excited."

"I can tell," Jack replied. "So how's third grade? Fun?"

Jamie shrugged. "It's okay, I guess." He kicked at the snow, which there was already a nice two inches of. "I never really liked school. Its boring."

Jack laughed. "Learning was never really my favorite activity either."

"Whoa! Look at that!" Jamie pointed towards the sky. Gullible as he was, Jack turned and looked to the sky. No sooner than he had turned back around, ready to complain that there was nothing in the sky but clouds, a fluffy snowball exploded in his face. "Jamie!" He complained, spiting snow out of his mouth and wiping it out of his eyes. He laughed, and bent to scoop up some snow of his own. Jamie did the wise thing, and ran.

"No! Please!" He shouted in between laughs. Jack followed, pelting snowballs at his friend, all meeting their target. Jamie tripped and fell in the snow, still laughing. Jack sat down next to him, laughing too. "I've missed you, Jamie," He said.

"I missed you, too, Jack." Jamie hugged his friend, and then shivered. "You're cold," he complained.

Jack laughed. "I know. Sorry." He smiled down at his friend. "Let's get you back home. Your mom will be wondering where you are."

They walked down the street together, Jack occasionally pelting a snowball or two at an unlucky pedestrian.

Once the arrived at Jamie's house, the boy frowned. "You're going to leave now, aren't you?"

Jack sighed. "I have to, Jamie. Trust me, I would stay here longer if I could, but the rest of the world needs winter too, you know. I'll be back as soon as possible, though."

Jamie smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Jamie hugged his friend once more, and then disappeared through the front door. Jack turned around and called the winds to life him off the ground. He didn't like how brief his visits with Jamie had to be. He would come back when he was done spreading winter. As he ascended, he missed Jamie already. Jack sighed, and flew onward to his next destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack had always liked Paris. It was a wonderful place. Everybody was always so happy. He never saw anyone by themselves. They were always together; never alone. It was called the city of love. He landed on an observation deck from the Eifel Tower. The city was breathtaking. Jack took a pit stop there every year. He loved to admire the amazing view. After a few minutes of relaxing, he turned to go— but as soon as he did, he saw something strange. A shadow. Under normal circumstances, a shadow would not have bothered anyone. But what bothered Jack was that the sun wasn't out. Clouds dispensing snow covered it, therefore making shadows impossible. Unless . . . no. Jack shook his head and looked back to where he thought he had seen the shadow, and nothing was there. _I must be seeing things, _he convinced himself. He floated down a level and stood on one of the tower's legs, bidding farewell to the wonderful city.

"Well, well, well . . . our little hero all on his own."

Jack tensed. He knew that voice all to well. _It can't be . . . he was locked away only two years ago . . . its too soon. _He spun around, and his worst conclusion was confirmed. There, on the support alongside Jack's, stood Pitch, the spirit of fear, and Jack's worst enemy.

Instinctively, Jack raised his staff and pointed it at Pitch. He tried to stay cool and not act surprised. He didn't want Pitch thinking he was weak.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack flinched when his voice wavered.

Pitch laughed. "Surprised to see me, Jack? I've been waiting for this moment. I've risen once again for revenge on you and your friends."

Jack's eyes narrowed. Without thinking twice, he lunged at the spirit with a yell. Pitch, however, vanished and reappeared a few yards away. Pitch laughed, sending chills down Jack's spine. He smiled menacingly, and snapped his fingers. Jack heard a loud _thunk _behind him. He spun around just in time to block a blow to his head. It was a girl. She wasn't too tall, but not too short. She couldn't have been older than fifteen. With a yell, the girl spun and kicked her leg out, landing a solid kick to Jack's chest. He coughed, confused. Who was this girl? He had never seen her before. He heard Pitch laugh from behind him.

"Jack, I would like you to meet my new friend, Adekagagwa Eldrid, the spirit of summer," he hissed. Jack's eyes widened with realization. He had never seen her, but knew she existed. Why was she with Pitch? He had always thought the spirit of summer was peaceful.

"She helped me escape that dreadful prison you put me in," Pitch explained.

"What?" Jack made the mistake of turning around, and Adeka kicked him in the back, and he fell forward on his hands. Jack turned back around and looked at Adeka's bright amber eyes. He could almost see flames dancing in them. She looked . . . angry.

"What are you doing?" He shouted as he ducked another well-placed kick.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She spat back, trying to punch his stomach.

"Why are you helping Pitch? Don't you know what he did two years ago?" Jack blocked another blow.

"Why do you think, you traitor? You're the worst spirit I've ever known of. You must be taught a lesson!" She yelled at him, the flames dancing in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I helped save the world!" Jack shouted back, confused.

"You mean nearly ended it! You don't even care about children!" Adeka shouted, getting even angrier.

Jack didn't know how to reply. "I would never!" He retorted. "Children are one of the only things I care about!"

Adeka narrowed her eyes. "Liar! If you care so much about children, then why would you try to KILL ONE?" Adeka was furious now. She thrusted her palm in front of her and orange, burning flames shot out and almost fried Jack's eyebrows. He stumbled back.

"WHAT? You think I would . . . I can't even imagine that! You've been lied to! Don't believe anything Pitch says!"

"Too late."

Adeka ran forward and grasped Jack's arm, and heart seared down in. Jack wailed and sank to his knees, cradling his burned arm. He looked up to see Adeka smirk. He had to get out of here. Tell North. Jack rolled off of the support and into the open air. The wind caught him and he raced away as fast as he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Adeka said something to Pitch, but he shouted something to her. Jack sighed, relived. He directed the winds to carry him to the North Pole, still holding his arm that seared with pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**And there you have it! **

**Tree Hugging Hipi Gamer—I might put in a little bit of romance, but this fanfic won't be, like, a fluff—bomb or anything. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Hope you all had very happy holidays! **

**Oh and just to clear things up, what Adeka was saying about Jack? Pitch has been trying to turn her against the guardians by telling her lies about them, to make it short.**


End file.
